


Hidden in the Shadows

by red_sus



Series: The Imposters Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue and Cyan, F/M, MIRA HQ, Murder Mystery, PTSD, dad of two, purple isn’t purple, we stan dad of two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: “Remind me why I’m doing this again,” Blue said to Cyan, feeling slightly nauseous.“I was about to ask you the same thing,” she said, seeming equally as nervous.Blue checked his tablet.10 hrs 49 mins to MIRA HQ, it read.For once in his life, the time couldn’t pass slow enough.Can Blue and Cyan weed out the imposters before it’s too late?
Relationships: Blue/Cyan (Among Us)
Series: The Imposters Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Cyan board the dropship, but are they making a decision that will cost them their lives?

“We have conditions,” Blue said simply. “And we expect them to be fulfilled.

The head looked taken aback. “And what would those conditions be, Mr. Blue?” 

Blue looked to Cyan for reassurance, who gave a tiny nod of encouragement. “We want all the information you have on imposters, the HQ, the other crewmates, everything. We’re not going to go in blind, like last time,” Blue said. 

“That can be arranged,” the head replied, waving Blue off. “The dropship leaves in-”

“I’m not done,” Blue said, shocked at himself for interrupting like that. 

“You have another condition?” the head asked skeptically, clearly not happy with this.

“Yes. Free childcare.” 

~~~ 

“We don’t know much about the imposters,” began a tall, lanky scientist. “Their main goal is to kill the crew, but we don’t know why.” 

Blue fought the urge to tell him he and Cyan had already figured that much out. He supposed he should be thankful the head agreed to their conditions at all, and he didn’t want to push it. 

“They’re pretty solitary for the most part, there’s only ever three of them in the same place at once. Less if there’s fewer actual crewmates. Our theory is that the imposters value the safety of the crowd. They aren’t human, either. Analysis shows that they are probably an unstudied type of alien subspecies, and an advanced one at that.

“Imposters have increased stamina and strength in comparison to the average crewmate. They can withstand normally deadly situations, such as oxygen depletion or extreme conditions such as a reactor meltdown. They have exceptional night vision, and it’s believed they are parasitic shapeshifters. Imposters are also incredibly intelligent, and able to hack into the core programming of the ship to sabotage it.”

“So that’s how the reactor and oxygen kept malfunctioning,” Cyan said. “The imposters were behind it,” 

“Not to mention the lights and the doors,” Blue added, remembering the sense of being trapped with a blood-streaked Orange in Storage.

“Precisely,” the scientist confirmed, then continued, “Imposters can also use the vents to get around the ship.” 

“I knew it!” Cyan exclaimed suddenly.

“Knew what?” Blue asked. 

“When we were on the Skeld, I thought I saw a vent shutting by Navigation. I didn’t mention it because Purple already thought I was sus, and I didn’t need anyone thinking I was crazy on top of that,” Cyan explained.

Blue thought this over for a minute. Maybe he could’ve stopped the imposters sooner if he had known to watch the vents, maybe Green would still be alive, maybe-

Stop, he told himself. He agonized over this a lot. His therapist had told him to slow down and take a minute to clear his head, remember that he couldn’t stop what he didn’t know was occurring. But he did know what was going on, and it was killing him slowly inside. 

Blue took a deep breath and let it out. It was going to be fine. 

He stared at the map of HQ that was displayed on his tablet. It seemed bigger than the Skeld, or maybe it was just more spread out. Cyan was poring over hers too. 

“We should stick together,” she suggested.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Blue replied. He thought about making some friends on the dropship. It couldn’t hurt. Then he remembered what had happened to Pink. She had been in the grasp of an imposter the entire game, yet he hadn’t killed her. Yellow had. This still confused him, though he had subconsciously ruled out Orange as a suspect because of his affiliation with Pink the whole game. Until she had died. 

Blue thanked the scientist profusely and he and Cyan walked out together. He was already getting a headache just thinking about getting in the dropship. In less than a week, he’d be stranded in the middle of space with alien imposters again. 

How did he get roped into this?

~~~

As Blue stood in front of the dropship, he realized just how quickly five days had passed. Just twenty-four hours ago, he had been at home with his two sons. Twelve hours ago, he had been lying awake in bed, unable to sleep at all. Three hours ago, he had said goodbye to his sons. MIRA had presented a few options, but Cyan’s family had volunteered to take them while he was away. He trusted Cyan’s family more than MIRA, but it wasn’t like he was going to tell them that, so he had simply informed them that the kids would rather stay with Cyan’s family. That was that.

As he stepped onto the dropship, he realized he and Cyan were the last ones there. He blinked.

Lime. Orange. Black. Purple. Pink. Green. 

He stumbled a little, and Cyan touched his shoulder. “It’s not them,” she whispered, seeming to sense exactly what he was thinking. He gave a nod, then surveyed the crew. 

Lime was laughing at something Green had said along with Black and White. Orange was tapping around on his tablet. He stopped occasionally to adjust the caution sign on his head. Blue had no idea what the purpose of it was. 

Purple and Pink were both already in their seats. The more he looked around, the more he noticed about the crew. The most striking feature was that while the crew on the Skeld had only had children, and very few at that, this crew had many exotic creatures Blue had only read about. 

A Squig followed behind Lime, while a Brainslug stuck close to Black. A Bedcrab that seemed to be Green’s wandered the dropship every so often, and Orange had a UFO hovering nearby. Brown and Purple both had children. Blue sorely missed the presence of his kids, but was glad to know that should something happen to him, they would be safe. 

Blue took his seat and thought back on what the head had told him and Cyan before boarding the dropship. There were only two imposters this time, though that didn’t make him feel any better. Especially after the haunting warning the head had given them. 

“If the imposters are aware you know more than you should, they will not hesitate to kill you.” 

~~~

As the dropship pulled out, the PA system made the same announcement as last time, only it wasn’t cut short by a faulty reception. 

As the crew began panicking, Blue closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He reminded himself he wasn’t alone this time, and that he wasn’t going in completely clueless like last time either. 

“Remind me why I’m doing this again,” Blue said to Cyan, feeling slightly nauseous. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” she said, seeming equally as nervous.

Blue checked his tablet.

10 hrs 49 mins to MIRA HQ, it read.

For once in his life, the time couldn’t pass slow enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading, and sorry the writing is a little choppy this chapter. starts and finishes to stories are my weak point, lol. i’ll probably have the next chapter up either very late tonight or sometime tomorrow. see you guys there!


	2. Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Cyan unwillingly form a group at the request of Lime, but Blue is skeptical at Lime's true intentions.

Blue looked down at his list of tasks. There were six, like last time, and some of them were even the same as the ones he had received on the Skeld. 

Cafeteria: Buy beverage  
Launchpad: Fuel engines  
Reactor: Divert power to launchpad   
Reactor: Start reactor  
Medbay: Submit scan  
Admin: Enter ID code

He handed his tablet to Cyan, who gave him hers in turn. 

Storage: Water plants  
Balcony: Measure weather  
Admin: Empty garbage  
Launchpad: Run diagnostics  
Balcony: Clear asteroids  
Admin: Enter ID code

“Looks like a lot of them are in the same place,” Blue said, taking his tablet back. 

“Yeah. Hopefully we won’t have to split up. After what happened last time, I’d rather not,” Pink said. Blue flinched a little at the mention of when they had split up. It certainly didn’t help that there was an Orange on the ship. And he was sitting right next to him. He threw a glance over at Orange, pointing out the differences to himself. It still didn’t help much. 

It would be ok. It had to be. He was just paranoid, that was all. Wouldn’t anyone be after going through something like the Skeld?

With two hours until they reached HQ, Blue began getting a sick feeling in his stomach. Well, a sicker feeling than before. Blue had always had some anxiety issues, but this was sending them through the roof. 

“Relax,” Cyan told him for possibly the thousandth time today. 

He gave a slight nod. “Sorry.” 

Blue closed his eyes. He’d just take a quick nap. He wouldn’t be getting any sleep at HQ, after all. Two hours were better than none.

~~~

The dropship shook, waking Blue. He checked the time, only to find out he had slept the entire two hours. Lime was talking to Cyan. If it weren’t for the fact it would be exceptionally strange, he would’ve reminded her that anyone could be an imposter. Then again, she should know better than anyone. 

“Hey, Blue. Lime’s going to come with us. Sound good?” Cyan asked. 

He wanted to say no, that did not sound good. That sounded anything but good. 

“Yup,” he said instead, internally screaming protests. While the dropship continued docking (Blue had no idea why it took so long), he looked at the Squig that followed Lime. It had a slimy-looking orange body that had three purple tentacles that acted as legs. Two tiny antennae stuck off the top of its head. Blue had to admit, it was kind of cute. 

“His name is Squiggly,” Lime said. Blue thought it was a rather uncreative name, but it certainly fit the small creature. Lime pulled the safari back on her head, exposing more of the visor of her helmet. 

“Cute name,” Blue lied. He decided that even if he didn’t like it, he shouldn’t give Lime any reason not to trust him. 

“Where are we going first?” Cyan asked. 

“Probably Launchpad. I think that’s where we are now,” Blue said as the dropship doors opened. 

“Sounds good,” Lime said. Blue looked at his list of tasks again. He set to fueling the engines right away, while Cyan stood on the other side of the room, with Lime next to her. Apparently, Lime caught Blue staring, because she said, “We have the same task.” 

Blue blinked, embarrassed, then returned to his task.

“We have to come back in a little,” Cyan said. “The diagnostics take a while to run.” 

“Ok. Can we go to Medbay next? It’s close,” Blue suggested. “I have to scan.” He partially wanted to go to Medbay to do his tasks in a geographically logical order, and partially to prove he was trustworthy to Lime. Although Lime might still be skeptical… 

“Yeah,” Lime said, then walked down the long hallway. 

When they reached Medbay, the scan was almost exactly the same as at the Skeld. Only this time, he had Cyan watching his back. Lime, he was still iffy on. But Squiggly was cute, if nothing else. 

Blue completed his scan and Green announced she needed to go to Reactor. Blue had two tasks there, and Cyan wanted to return to Launchpad after that. It wasn’t as methodical an order as Blue would have liked, but he went along with it for the sake of the group.

Even with his knowledge of the HQ, it still took Blue a while to realize they had missed the turnoff to go to Reactor/Lab a solid three times. They had to go through the Locker Room first, and then Decontamination. Blue eyed the vent on the floor warily. He remembered what the scientists had said about imposters being able to use the vents. 

Cyan stayed with Blue in Reactor while Lime went over to Lab. “Are you sure we can trust Lime?” he whispered. 

“The only one I know I can trust is you,” Cyan whispered back, which would’ve been romantic in literally any other situation. 

Blue finished diverting power and moved to start the reactor. After this, he would only have two tasks left. He jumped slightly when he heard Lime ask, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He and Cyan simultaneously glanced over to the tablet Lime was holding up.

Emergency: Report to Cafeteria immediately, it read.

Blue froze. “I don’t know. We better go,” he said. He didn’t want to tip off Lime that he knew more than he should, but his subpar acting probably had already given him away.

Like last time, he just had to hope he’d come out of this unscathed.

~~~

There were bodies on the floor. 

Blue took in a shaky breath. 

Bodies. Plural. 

Both of them desecrated beyond belief. 

There was blood pooling around them, and even with his helmet on the coppery tang reached his nose. Purple and Pink were dead, no doubt about that.

It was pretty hard to live when your top half was missing. Red peppered Pink’s spacesuit in spots that seemed to be stab wounds. There were so many Blue was almost positive that they had been fatal. Purple seemed to have fared no better, with his legs bent at unnatural angles. Half of his torso remained, with an arm ripped off at the elbow hanging off of it. 

What had the imposters done to them?

“Are they killing for sport?” Cyan whispered. Blue shrugged. It made sense; why else wouldn’t the imposters opt for a less… messy way to deal with the crew? 

“I found them in Admin,” Black said. “And I saw Green running away.” 

“Because I was going to Balcony!” Green said, shocked. “Are you saying I killed them?”

“Yes, I’m saying you killed them! You were running away from the bodies! Mad sus,” Black said. 

“I agree,” White said. 

“It’s kind of early for two bodies,” Blue said, which was met with stares. “We’ve only been here for what, two hours maybe?” 

“He’s got a point,” Brown nodded. “I still think it’s Green. How could you just run past.. this?” Orange said, gesturing wildly to the bodies. 

“We all voting Green?” Black asked. Everyone but Green voiced their support. 

“Don’t do this,” Green begged. “I swear it isn’t me.” 

Blue glanced towards Lime, who wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“Could it be Lime? She was in Lab alone for a little? Vents, maybe?” he asked carefully. 

“It could be anyone. It just so happens we lost track of Lime for a little. For now, if she is an imposter, we can’t let her know we’re on to her. Keep acting like nothing’s wrong.” Cyan whispered. 

“Acting isn’t my strong suit,” Blue whispered back. He glanced back in time to see Green being shoved out the emergency exit and falling down, down, out of the sky. Text appeared above the doors:

Green was not An Imposter.   
2 Imposters remain.

Green was not an imposter.

Green was innocent.

What had they done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) i hope this storyline is going to be different from my first story, since there's only so much to do in among us. anyway, sorry for the slow updates, since weekends are normally when i do all the schoolwork i neglected during the week, lol. hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	3. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lights are sabotaged, the imposters make a move. With only his instincts and a memory of passers-by to go off of, can Blue, Lime, and Cyan identify the killer?

The Cafeteria was in complete silence. Black stared blankly.

“I was sure,” he muttered. “I saw her walking away. Who else could it have been?” He received a few skeptical glances and Orange even went so far as to scoot a few steps away from him, her UFO hovering close behind. 

Black was clearly distressed, but Blue supposed it could all be an act. A really, really good act. He was pretty sure his complete distrust of everyone except Cyan on this ship would either be his downfall or his saving grace.

“Launchpad?” Cyan asked. Blue wasn't done starting the reactor, but he supposed it would be fine if they made a quick detour. 

They spent the walk to Launchpad without talking, just staring and the occasional glance behind them. 

It only took a minute for Lime and Cyan to finish their task, but it felt like an eternity. He didn’t realize he had been staring at the vent until something moved inside it.

Blue let out a curse that he would’ve died before using in front of his kids, and quickly explained, “Something in the vent,” 

“Well duh,” Lime said, unimpressed. It’s probably just the air moving broken stuff around,” 

Only it wasn’t air, and only he and Cyan knew. 

They decided to go to Cafeteria next, as everyone had tasks there. Blue tried to strike up a conversation about Squiggly to clear the imposing silence, but Lime was uninterested. 

White and Brown passed them on the way, and Blue filed it away into the back of his mind in case there was a murder back by Launchpad. You could never be too careful.

Then the lights flickered out, and Blue was back on the Skeld again. 

“What the hell?” Lime whipped her head around. “What happened to the lights?” 

“Imposters,” Cyan muttered. “Come on. We have to go.” 

“Should we fix them?” Blue asked. 

“Let someone else. We don’t want a repeat of comms. Speaking of which, let’s just duck over in there.” Cyan said.

Blue nodded before realizing Cyan couldn’t see him. “Ok,” he said. He was the first in the room and he walked into the back corner. He tripped over something that seemed large before regaining his footing. 

“Don’t walk to the back corner, there’s something in the way,” he warned. 

“Alright,” Lime said. 

Blue waited for the lights to come back on impatiently. It took longer this time. It was about five minutes later when the lights came on. He looked down to see what he had stepped on and immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Orange was laying facedown on the floor. 

“Guys…” Blue said to Cyan and Lime. 

“Is he…?” Cyan asked quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Blue said. Orange didn’t look dead, for sure. There weren’t any visible signs of distress on him like Pink and Purple. Against his better judgement, Blue flipped Orange over. He looked fine, like he should be alive, until Blue looked through the visor of his helmet. 

Sideways. 

His head was sideways.

Blue called a meeting, and he was so anxious he didn’t even remember the walk to the cafeteria. 

~~~

“Orange was dead in Comms,” Blue said. “Lime, Cyan, and I found him, and we saw White and Brown run by.”

“Sus,” Black declared. 

“I saw White scan,” Brown offered. After a few expectant stares, he added, “I didn’t have one.” 

“Even more sus,” Black said. 

“Come to think of it, I joined up with Brown after he came out of Comms…” White said. 

“The timeline fits what we saw,” Cyan said. “I’m voting Brown.”

“Brown,” Blue said.

“Brown too,” Lime added. 

“I’m voting Blue. Just because I was near the murder doesn’t mean I committed it. It could be him for all we know,” Brown said. 

“That makes so little sense I can’t even. Brown,” White said. 

“Brown,” Black declared, making it official. 

“You can still change,” Brown said. “You all know it’s not me.” 

“If only that were true,” White said, pushing Brown out the doors. 

Brown was An Imposter.  
1 Imposter remains. 

Blue still wasn’t thrilled about killing someone else, but at least this time they weren’t wrong. Still, what had to be done had to be done. And if Blue had to eject a hundred more people to get back to his kids, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming back for the newest chapter! i really appreciate all the kudos and comments on this series, and it motivates me to not give up like i usually do when i write stuff, lol. i'm probably not going to reveal who the imposters are this time, so have fun trying to figure that out. also, sorry for the slow updates today! i've been having some serious writer's block recently, which has been so not fun. see you all next chapter, hopefully sometime tomorrow!


	4. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactor isn't the only thing about to have a meltdown...

“I think we should split up,” Lime said. “We’re too much of a target this way.” 

Blue looked over to Cyan. “I guess that’s true. Three people are more noticeable than one,” she said. Not the defense Blue was looking for, but he supposed they had a point. 

“Ok. Meet in Cafe when we finish our tasks,” he said. Lime and Cyan both nodded and took off in separate directions, and Blue followed behind Cyan to Balcony. “Wasn’t that kind of weird?” he asked. 

“I guess. But it could just be Lime doesn’t want to get killed. Just keep an eye out for Lime, that’s all,” Cyan said. Blue reluctantly accepted this and went back into Cafeteria to buy a beverage. He had no idea why it was a task, but he’d do it if it meant getting out of here sooner. 

Blue punched the numbers in a little more forcefully than needed. People were dying, and here he was buying drinks. Strange world, indeed. Plus, staying in one place so long was making him antsy. 

He finally finished, then headed to admin to enter ID code. That didn’t seem too hard. He should be able to finish quickly, then wait in Cafe. Though there was no guarantee he wouldn’t get murdered in Cafe… There was no guarantee he wouldn’t get murdered anywhere.

~~~

Lime wasn’t fond of this Blue character. He and Cyan might be all buddy-buddy, but Lime still thought Blue was kind of weird. He was always looking down to his side, like something was missing. Not to mention he and Cyan seemed to have almost complete - no, complete - trust in each other. 

There was still one imposter left on board, and the only things Lime knew for sure was that it wasn’t her, and that it seemed oh-so-convenient for Blue to trip over a body. Literally trip over a body, at that. She was waiting for an opportunity to share her theories with Cyan, but the emergency sirens suddenly began blaring. 

The reactor was going to blow up.

Well. She knew Blue wasn’t going to fix it, that was for sure, so she guessed she and someone else would have to go. She left Storage and joined a group waiting to go inside Decontamination in the hall. White, Black, and Cyan were all there.

“Meet me in Lab after this,” she said quietly to Cyan, who replied with a subtle nod. 

Lime really wished whoever designed the HQ hadn’t made it so you had to go through decontamination to get to Reactor. With time already running short, she felt like she could feel the seconds ticking away as the doors finally opened, fog still clearing away. 

White and Black got to the reactor first and successfully normalized it, much to everyone’s relief. She pulled off into Lab and Cyan came a couple seconds later. 

“Blue sus,” she said. “He never wants to fix any sabotages, plus he’s always acting like he’s missing something. If I call an emergency will you vote Blue?” It was sudden, Lime knew, but if Blue was an imposter, she wanted him out of here immediately. 

“No! Blue’s my friend,” Cyan exclaimed.

“I don’t care if he’s your husband, I want him away from me,” Lime said coldly. “The time for friends was on the dropship.”

“I’m not here to debate Blue’s innocence with you,” Cyan said coldly. “I know he’s not the imposter, but you’re sure giving me second thoughts about your innocence. You’re welcome to leave our little group if it makes you feel better,” 

“Clearly, you’re too in love with Blue to even-” Lime began.

“I am not in love with Blue!” Cyan screamed. 

~~~

Cyan knew it the moment she said it. 

In some twisted way, their time together outsmarting murderers had brought them closer together. They weren’t exactly in love like Lime thought, though. It was more like… friendship. Trust. Mutual respect. That kind of thing. 

Still, maybe it was more. She was about to protest Blue’s innocence again when a body was reported.

~~~

There were only two possibilities for who it was now. 

Lime or White. 

Black had been found dead in Oxygen by White, so Blue doubted it was White, but… he couldn’t be sure. He met up with Cyan in Cafe. 

“I was with Lime pretty much the whole time,” Cyan said to the group. “That being said, she could’ve killed and caused a meltdown to distract everyone beforehand,” 

“Cyan and Blue sus,” Lime said. “Blue is hardly ever around, and Cyan is just… sus,” 

“I have literally done nothing. If I was an imposter, I would have killed you by now, believe me,” Cyan retorted sourly. As much as Blue wanted to say it was Lime, White had been oddly silent. 

“Lime is the real sus one here,” White said, much to Blue’s surprise. “She keeps accusing people for no real reason. I’m voting Lime,” 

Blue winced a little. Who did he vote for? Certainly he couldn’t skip with these few people left?

“Lime,” Cyan said. “She’s accusing Blue, even though I know he’s innocent, and I told her so,”

“Lime,” Blue said quickly. If Cyan thought Lime was sus, he believed her. 

“Well,” Lime said. “I live with idiots.” 

~~~

Lime was not An Imposter.  
1 Imposter remains. 

Blue knew in that moment he had been the one to really kill Lime, but even his guilt couldn’t overcome the fact that he knew who the imposter was now. He just hoped he and Cyan could get him out the doors before he killed one of them first. His eyes met Cyan’s, and she surreptitiously opened the door again. 

“You want me,” Blue said to White. “Then come and get me.”

She grinned wickedly, pulling out her knife, and Blue fought hard to keep down the memories of Orange and Storage. He took off running towards the open doors, stopping beside Cyan as White chased after him with inhuman speed. 

What Blue was not expecting was for White to grab his arm as she barrelled out of the HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for reading! if you haven't already, check out the first story in this series, it'll make sense if you don't read it, but it's more complete-ish if you know what happened back on the skeld. i hope you enjoyed and sorry for the slow update! i got a ton of work all of a sudden and was barely able to write anything, so i'm probably going to start a new update 'schedule', doing one fic one day and another the next. i've decided to do a final installment in this series and set it on polus with the survivors from the hq, so when this is finished it'll be a day or two of planning for it, then updating the first chapter. thanks so much for putting up with my wacky updates and me in general, lol. i really appreciate it!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Blue and Cyan overpower the imposter before it's too late?

“Blue!” Cyan screamed, grabbing his arm as he flung it towards her. 

“You’re going down with me,” White growled.

“Let go,” Blue said to Cyan.

“What? Are you crazy? You’ll die!” Cyan exclaimed, gripping his arm tighter. 

“I know,” Blue said quietly. And he did know. He knew he’d never see his kids again, knew that he’d never think about his future, knew he’d never do anything he wanted with his life. But if it meant saving someone on this ship, someone who could get back to his kids, it would be ok.

He told himself that over and over, hoping it would become truer. He did want to save Cyan. He really did, but his kids… they’d never know what it would be like to grow up with their dad. 

But god so help him if he let the imposters win. 

White hurled her knife towards Cyan and Blue screamed a warning. She barely dodged in time as it lodged itself in the wall. White let out a guttural screech as Cyan slashed out with the knife but missed.

“What are you doing?” Blue roared at Cyan. 

“Stopping the imposter,” she snarled, swiping the knife across White’s arm. She ripped it away from Blue with another screech, and he scooted back as fast as he could. Cyan delivered a swift kick to White, who stumbled backward a step too far with a tiny gasp. 

White fell from the HQ, a silent scream painted on her face.

Cyan’s hands shook so hard the knife clattered to the ground. “I thought you… I thought she was going… I thought I was going to lose you,” she sputtered, pulling her helmet off to wipe at her eyes.

“Shh,” Blue said. “It’s ok. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re gonna be ok,” He pulled her close to his chest. There was no celebration this time. Almost dying wasn’t anything to be excited about, and besides, Blue was exhausted. 

~~~

Cyan screamed, bolting upright. White was going to kill them, White was going to kill them, White was going to-

“Hey. You’re okay. It’s over now. It was just a dream, go back so sleep,” Blue said, rubbing small circles on her back. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Right. Sorry,” she said, embarrassed.

“Nothing to worry about.” Blue assured her.

It was then she knew she had to tell him. “I think I love you,” she whispered. Silence. Cyan was about to rattle off a rambling cover-up as Blue said, “I think I love you too.” 

~~~

They are quiet on the dropship on the way back. Cyan was sleeping, and Blue stared down at his tablet. He was looking through pictures he had taken of his kids a while back. They were so tiny then, it was adorable. 

He was only making himself more impatient to get back to them. The hour he had left on the dropship felt like it was passing in slow motion.

When the dropship finally docked, Blue had to force himself not to run off of it. Instead, he walked off arm in arm with Cyan. They started this together, and that’s how they would end this.

~~~

“About what I said back at HQ,” Cyan said, awkwardly clasping her hands in front of her. Blue looked over at her, but not in an accusing way. They were both sitting in the back of a cab, on their way to see Cyan’s parents. She could tell Blue was anxious to get back to his kids. “Do you want to… maybe go on a… date sometime?” 

“Yeah.” Blue said. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! next chapter is going to be a sort of epilogue and sets the story up for the final installment, kinda like the last one. i can't thank you guys enough for seeing through Blue and Cyan's story to the (almost) end, and all your support means a lot! xoxoxo


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Blue and Cyan be able to overpower the imposter before it’s too late?

“Blue!” Cyan screamed, grabbing his arm as he flung it towards her. 

“You’re going down with me,” White growled.

“Let go,” Blue said to Cyan.

“What? Are you crazy? You’ll die!” Cyan exclaimed, gripping his arm tighter. 

“I know,” Blue said quietly. And he did know. He knew he’d never see his kids again, knew that he’d never think about his future, knew he’d never do anything he wanted with his life. But if it meant saving someone on this ship, someone who could get back to his kids, it would be ok.

He told himself that over and over, hoping it would become truer. He did want to save Cyan. He really did, but his kids… they’d never know what it would be like to grow up with their dad. 

But god so help him if he let the imposters win. 

White hurled her knife towards Cyan and Blue screamed a warning. She barely dodged in time as it lodged itself in the wall. White let out a guttural screech as Cyan slashed out with the knife but missed.

“What are you doing?” Blue roared at Cyan. 

“Stopping the imposter,” she snarled, swiping the knife across White’s arm. She ripped it away from Blue with another screech, and he scooted back as fast as he could. Cyan delivered a swift kick to White, who stumbled backward a step too far with a tiny gasp. 

White fell from the HQ, a silent scream painted on her face.

Cyan’s hands shook so hard the knife clattered to the ground. “I thought you… I thought she was going… I thought I was going to lose you,” she sputtered, pulling her helmet off to wipe at her eyes.

“Shh,” Blue said. “It’s ok. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re gonna be ok,” He pulled her close to his chest. There was no celebration this time. Almost dying wasn’t anything to be excited about, and besides, Blue was exhausted. 

~~~

Cyan screamed, bolting upright. White was going to kill them, White was going to kill them, White was going to-

“Hey. You’re okay. It’s over now. It was just a dream, go back so sleep,” Blue said, rubbing small circles on her back. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Right. Sorry,” she said, embarrassed.

“Nothing to worry about.” Blue assured her.

It was then she knew she had to tell him. “I think I love you,” she whispered. Silence. Cyan was about to rattle off a rambling cover-up as Blue said, “I think I love you too.” 

~~~

They are quiet on the dropship on the way back. Cyan was sleeping, and Blue stared down at his tablet. He was looking through pictures he had taken of his kids a while back. They were so tiny then, it was adorable. 

He was only making himself more impatient to get back to them. The hour he had left on the dropship felt like it was passing in slow motion.

When the dropship finally docked, Blue had to force himself not to run off of it. Instead, he walked off arm in arm with Cyan. They started this together, and that’s how they would end this.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading everyone! all the support means a lot and i’m glad people are enjoying dad of two’s story. make sure to read the epilogue, hopefully to be posted soon, for info on Blue and Cyan’s next (and probably final) adventure! <3
> 
> ps - i have no clue why this and the last chapter repeat themselves, i will delete this note when i figure it out and fix it.


	7. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put, read notes for an explanation + important stuff
> 
> also: cyan being a literal mood in social situations

Blue sat in the restaurant, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

She wasn’t here yet. He’d been waiting for almost ten minutes now. Maybe she was just late, or maybe his worst suspicions were true and she was standing him up for no apparent reason.

Blue sighed. Was it just a joke he’d taken too seriously?

“Hey,” Cyan said, startling him as she put a hand in his shoulder from behind.

“Sorry, I just-” he started, slouching down in his seat.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Cyan assured him. “I, uh… yeah,” 

He nodded. It made him feel better that he wasn’t the only one jumping at the slightest touch, sound, anything -

Then he felt horrible for comforting himself with the fact that Cyan was equally as traumatized as he was.

“So…” Blue said awkwardly, trying to break the oppressive silence that had fallen around them. “How are you?” 

“Good.” Cyan said quietly. “Good,” she repeated with more confidence. The silence returned until she asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Huh?” Blue said, taken off guard.

“Well, we’re practically on a date. I figure I should at least know a little about you.” Cyan said, shrugging. “I guess that is kind of a stupid question. So what made you join that Skeld mission?”

Blue tensed before replying, “Just needed some extra cash,” 

“Sorry. That was kind of an insensitive question,” Cyan pursed her lips. “I’m just making this more awkward than it already is, aren’t I?”

“No, no, I appreciate it,” he said. 

She was looking down at the table, face somewhat flushed. “How are your kids?” 

“Good. Crazy as ever, though. I found a good school. The head is practically paying all of the tuition,” he said. The head of MIRA had sent both of them money for their efforts on the Skeld and HQ and to keep the imposter situation a secret from the general public, but in Blue’s opinion, he was being grossly underappreciated.

Cyan smiled. “That’s good,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Blue said. “It is good,” And for the first time in forever, something was good. 

~~~

Blue bolted upright. He pressed a hand to his temple as if he could make his headache go away. 

(dead he was going to die white was going to kill him kill cyan)

“That’s not uncommon, to have nightmares like that,” his therapist told him. He was skeptical. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe her; she seemed credible enough. It was just that he had a hard time trusting anyone lately. And as much as it pained him to admit it, Cyan was included. There was no rational reason for it, either. His brain just questioned everyone relentlessly. 

They’d given him meds to help offset this, among other things, but all it did was make him feel even more jittery, so he’d quit taking them. 

~~~

“Blue, hurry up!” Cyan yelled over her shoulder. “We’re gonna be late!” 

Blue picked up his pace and tripped on the curb. (tripping tripping over a body with its head turned the wrong way oh god a body orange’s body) He caught himself and proceeded carefully, shaking his head. Like last time, it had been getting better as time went on, but it was also so much worse than last time all at once. He never felt like this until a couple days after. Shock, he guessed, but he was still too paranoid to talk to anyone about it. 

“Hey. Something up?” Cyan asked, grabbing his hand gently. 

Blue shook his head again, intertwining his fingers with Cyan’s. 

“No,” he said. “Totally fine.” He only somewhat meant it, if even at all.

“It doesn’t seem like it. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?”

So Blue swallowed down his shame, his anger, his paranoia, and told her. And she told him that they’d do what they’d always done and figure it out together, and he told her that he liked that idea. That he liked it a lot. 

Then he thanked her, and they walked hand in hand into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for seeing this through to the end! i can't thank you enough and i'm super sorry this took so long to publish, but i got writer's block just thinking about this story recently! i have no idea why and it was super frustrating! i know this chapter is kinda short (and kinda crappy :/), so my apologies for that too.
> 
> depending on if some people would want to see this, i might make one final installment in this series taking place on polus, so comment if you want another story with blue and cyan! thanks for all your support throughout this series, it really kept giving me the motivation to write (yes i'm aware how cheesy that sounds). <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for coming back for the next installment in Blue and Cyan’s story! <3 i hope this one doesn’t disappoint. i’m also in the middle of starting a haikyuu au story of my own and another with ixm357, so updates might be a little slower than in my previous work, but i hope to keep it relatively quick and regular. thanks for reading and all the hits and kudos and support for my last one!


End file.
